A Safe Place To Fall
by EridansLoveBug
Summary: John is constantly moved from place to place, in an endless cycle of relatives. One day, instead of being shipped to another cousin who's been twice removed, he's taken somewhere... Different. The halls always smell of disinfectant, and the people are all unbelievably strange. Thankfully, John meets someone else who's sane. But both boys have secrets they'd like to keep hidden...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so I started this story when I was grounded. And I've written quite a bit! I hope you guys like it! :3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

John had to move. Again. Lately he'd been staying with relatives for short periods of time, and then moving onto the next great uncle, or long lost cousin. In the past month he had hopped from place to place six times. It didn't make sense to him _why_ he had to keep moving. Or _why_ he couldn't just live with his Dad like he used to. Sadly enough though, he was already used to the cycle. The latest house he'd been in was his great aunt Ruth's. Auntie Ruth was so old though, that she needed an oxygen tank. Sadly enough, only a week after his arrival, the old women had been carted to the hospital for some emergency care. John was then taken to Miss Becky's office, which was rather close to the hospital. Miss Becky liked to call herself his "guidance counselor to life", but he had a feeling she was just some type of social services agent.

"Hey John!" She called out to him cheerily, as he had sat in the uncomfortable chair across from her desk. He merely nodded and mumbled a shy hello. "Now, do you know why you've come to see me?" She asked with the same amount of nauseating sunniness.

"I'm moving again, right?" He answered warily, knowing full well why he was in her office yet again.

"Well, yes! But, we're doing something different." She responded, her forced joy starting to ebb away.

"What are we doing?" He asked, his curiosity piqued.

"Wellllll..." She dragged out, clasping her hands together. "You're going to be put in a type of home where people can better take care of you."

"Is it a type of foster home?" He asked solemnly, his mood dropping considerably.

"Oh no, no, no! Nothing like that!" She responded quickly, shaking her head. "It'll just be a better place for you. A safe place." She smiled warmly as he mulled it over.

_A safe place, huh? At least it could be better than being stuck with some random, long forgotten relative..._

"Well, I guess we could give it a try..." John supplied for her unasked question. She nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh good! I trust you have all your things?" He nodded, standing up and pulling on his backpack. "Well then, Mr. G is going to drive you on over and have you all settled in in no time!" He turned and walked to the door where the silent Mr. G was stationed.

"Bye Miss Becky." John said softly, feeling as if it was their final farewell.

"Bye John." She called sweetly, and almost a bit sadly, as he shut the door and stepped into the frigid hall. He followed the brusque Mr. G outside and to a car. They both climbed in, John sitting in the back as per usual. As Mr. G put the key in the ignition and started the car up, he couldn't stop but think of Miss Becky's three words.

_A safe place..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: There's your first chapter! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Whooo second chapter! x3 I wrote most of this while it was like, two in the morning? Yeeeaaahhh, gomen!**

**gravitysabully: Ooooooh! You're a smart cookie! *wonk* ;D**

**NekoYuurei: Well, since you are just so polite! Haha, here ya go! :3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The drive didn't take long at all, but it still felt like an eternity to John. He was quickly becoming a bundle of nerves with every passing moment. To somehow ease his butterflies he stared out the car window, surprised to see well, nothing. Nothing except dead grass and sloping hills. He turned away, slumping in his seat and feeling more than a little squeamish. This place was definitely going to be different from his cousin Marko's house. Especially since it seemed to be in the middle of nowhere! The road turned to gravel and then dirt, proving his point further. It wasn't until the car had been parked and the two men both exited the vehicle, that John could actually breathe. Mr. G had led him through the doors and to the front desk. By this point John was in an absolute daze; barely noticing Mr. G sign him in, or when a girl slightly older than him with light blue scrubs on started to lead him to his "room". The first thing he actually took account of was the smell. The white tiled hall not only looked squeaky clean, but it had this heavy disinfectant like scent. It reminded the poor boy of the sickening time when he had to visit his Auntie Ruth in the hospital. The feeling of nauseousness returned full force as he trailed behind the short haired girl. When she opened a door on the right, he had to stop himself from accidently running into her. They both stepped inside as the lights were flicked on. The room was rather sparse to say the least with only; two small beds, a dresser, a window with strong looking bars across it, a trunk for his things, and a desk with an outlet behind it.

"It's John, right?" The blue scrubs girl chirped out suddenly. Her tone was friendly and pleasant, making her sound trustworthy enough. He nodded, deciding that she sounded genuine. "Well I'm Jane." She continued, gesturing to the nametag clipped onto her shirt. "And before you can get all settled in, I'm going to have to ask you for your shoes." John looked down at his dark blue converse hightops and then at her. Uh what. Was she crazy? He'd had these for a solid three years! There was _no__way _he was giving those babies up! Seeing his incredulous look, she sighed.

"Okay, you only have to give me your laces." Jane leaned in, holding a hand up to the side of her mouth as if making sure no one else could see what she was saying. "But don't tell anyone I let you keep them!" She smiled as he pulled out the ratty laces and handed them to her. He still felt bewildered, but let her pocket the white shoe-strings anyways. "You know, you're pretty lucky! You're only a newbie, and yet you don't have to share a room with anyone." She shook her head, as if amazed by his large amounts of pure luck. John simply stayed silent and sat on the bed that was closer to the door. "Well, I guess that's it for now..." She looked around the room, as if searching for something that she'd forgotten. "Anywhoo, bye John, I'll see ya around."

"Bye Jane." He called out, as she exited the room and closed the door with soft click. When she left he flopped down on the bed and groaned. Frowning up at the blank ceiling, he wondered how he could feel just so utterly exhausted.

**.**

"**A little while later that day."**

**.**

"Sooo, did either of you get a look at the new guy?" Jade asked cheerily as she spun around in one of the office chairs.

"I didn't, but Jane did." Dirk answered, quietly filing away the forms that Jane was working on.

"Oh really? What was he like? What's his name? Is he nice? Or he as crazy as everybody seems to think?" Jade bombarded the other girl with her many questions, barely pausing to take a breath. The older girl had to pause in her paper work to think over, and answer all of the questions.

"Yes, I did see him. He seemed pretty quiet but polite. His name's John, and I would say he seemed nice enough. So, no, I don't think he's as crazy as some people would like to think, but he did act rather confused as to why I asked for his shoe laces." She chuckled softly, going back to her writing. Several minutes passed until Jade had thought up yet another inquiry.

"Was he cute?" She asked in all seriousness.

"I guess you could say so." Jane supplied. "Why are you so interested in the guy anyways?" She asked with a cautious tone.

"You never know where love will find you~!" Jade sighed, continuing her chair spinning.

"Jade..." Her tone quickly turned to one of warning. "We're dealing with troubled psych patients, not on-the-market high school boys."

"So? That didn't stop him." She jerked a thumb in Dirk's direction. Horrified silence fell over the room. Jane's head whipped up in pure shock, as Dirk's shoulders stiffened and his hands crumpled the paper he was in the middle of filing. Jade had just pushed her luck to the limit and she knew it. Everything had stopped, including Jade's twirling chair.

"Dirk! Wait, I-!" She tried to salvage the painful situation she had put him in, but he cut her off.

"Jade. If I were you, I would start working, before we sobered up and found someone who will actually do the job." His tone was harsh and biting, a mixture of venom and pain. It was oh so different than his usual stoic charm. The awkward and miserable moment stretched throughout the evening, as the trio worked in the tight, cramped office.

**.**

**.**

**.**

** A/N: There ya gooo! :3 I hope you like it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Why is John in a mental hospital? What happened to Dirk? Will there be yaoi in this fic? (*wonk, wonk* Haha, I have no idea... :3) When does Dave come in? And will Jade ever find true love? One or none of these questions shall be answered in this chapter of A Safe Place to Fall! Stay tuned folks! ;)**

**PantherKing64: Eeep! Not-So-Casual spoilers! 0.0 Hehe, thank you! Enjoy your readin'! :3**

**gravitysabully:** **I just had to put the teenage love angst in with Dirkie~ *wonk* ;]**

**NekoYuurei: Yes, Dirk needs to hug it all out... v.v and nobody expects anyfin when the author's on crack. :T Hahaha, just kidding? -.-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Two sharp knocks echoed throughout John's room, as sunlight filtered onto his face. He mumbled several unintelligible words and flopped over, continuing to snore on. He seriously didn't want to wake up just yet.

"Knock, knock." A deep voice with a slight Texas twang, called out from the other side of the door. John groaned and began crawling out of bed, fumbling around for his glasses.

"Who's there...?" He mumbled, still trying to peel open his goopy and crusty eyelids.

"Fucking Santa." Was the quick and emotionless reply.

"Santa who?" He called out, falling out of the bed with a heavy oomph.

"Santa aint going to get you any damn presents if you don't get your ass up." John smiled at that, fumbling to actually stand and pull some jeans on.

"Just a minute!" He rushed over to his trunk and dug through the stash of clothing. He found and tugged on his favorite and most treasured hoodie, it was a dark blue with a lighter blue wind shape thing in the middle. The hoodie had definitely had its due of wears and washes, but he just couldn't part with it. Lastly the boy jammed on his high tops, and tried not to trip on his way to the door. The guy standing on the opposite side of the wooden door was, well, unique, to say the least... He basically looked as if he'd been pulled straight out of some anime show. His bright blonde hair was styled up in a quiff, and he was wearing these crazy, triangle sunglasses. The small stud in his eyebrow, and neon orange scrubs only helped to make him look even more surreal.

"The name's Dirk." Anime guy stated.

"Um, I'm John." He mumbled shyly, as the other nodded and turned around.

"Well kid, time for you to meet everybody else." Dirk called out over his shoulder, as his super-luminous-orange-scrub-covered shoes slapped against the tile floor. John had to sprint slightly, to catch up with the older man.

"E-everyone else?" He asked nervously, stuttering slightly.

"Yeah. You didn't think you were the only one living here, did you?" Dirk curiously quirked an eyebrow at the shorter boy.

"Well, when you put it that way..." He trailed off, looking down at the ground as they both reached a pair of double doors. Dirk pushed open one of the doors, revealing a large carpeted room with several wooden chairs and tables, and a few couches as well.

"We call this the common room." John nodded as they both stepped in. "I have to go check up on someone, but you have fun making friends." He patted the other's shoulder in a brotherly way, and walked away in a hurried fashion. John looked around, biting his lip nervously. Well, he felt awkward, especially since everyone had been couple in pairs and groups, leaving him the only one alone. He decided not standing in the front of the room like an idiot, might help his case. He walked to the cluster of tables and finally spotted someone else who was by themselves. The boy's platinum blonde hair almost looked white in the lighting. He was sitting back, red converse covered feet resting on the table, with a pair of aviator sunglasses resting on his face. What was with everybody wearing weird sunglasses _inside_? John all but ran over to the kid, pulled out a chair and sat across from him excitedly. The unknown boy set his feet on the ground, and crossed his arms.

"Forget about newbie, we should be calling you little boy blue." He said simply, gazing at John through his dark shades. His voice felt like pure chocolate, and John could tell that he had a habit of over-thinking every word before they ever passed his pale lips. All this thinking of speaking was making John flush an embarrassing color.

"Heh, y-yeah, I guess you could say that..." He stumbled over his words, the blush spreading over his cheeks. God, he hated it when he blushed! It made him feel so vulnerable... Silence followed after John's dorky response.

"Well, I'm Dave." The blonde supplied after several intensely awkward moments.

"I'm John." He smiled softly, trying not to seem like a total derp in front of this obvious cool kid.

"So, who do you know around here?"

"Just, well, you, Jane, and Dirk..." He shrugged, looking around. Dave leaned in and rested his forearms on the table, a slight smirk on his lips.

"You wanna hear all the dirt then." He asked, quirking an eyebrow and flashing a dimple.

"Um, sure!" He nodded excitedly, eager to make a new friend so quickly.

"Ok, so you see that guy over there with the 3-D glasses and star trek haircut." Dave nodded in the direction, and John looked over his shoulder at the said guy.

"Yeah?"

"Well he's pretty bipolar, _majorly___bipolar. The girl with the dazed look and aries shirt, has died three times and come back. It's been years but she's still traumatized by her days 'on the other side'. And that guy over there with Harry Potter scar and greaser garb? He's really just a suicidal douchebag. Trust me, you don't want to get to know him. The girl over there with the blue cat hat, she's coloring or some shit. I'm pretty sure she's autistic, but she's always traipsing over this guy with anger issues that won't give her the time of day."

"Aw! Poor girl..." He said, watching the cat-like girl sketch away. John's heart all but broke when she when up to a guy with an angry sneer and tried to show him her drawing, the major word being _tried,_ as he up and left when she got near. "That's so sad." He pouted at her failed attempt for the guy's attention.

"Yeah, but there's an even bigger sob story here." Dave added nonchalantly.

"About what?" John asked, tearing his gaze away from the trench-coat covered girl.

"So you know Dirk."

"Yeah, I walked in here with him."

"Well the story goes, that there's this patient here named-" Dave's enrapturing story was quickly cut off by a shrill bell. "Welp, time for me to skedaddle out of here." He stated, standing up.

"Wait! What about the story?" John asked his eyes wide. Dave sighed, and pushed in his chair.

"I tell you later, but I really have to go before they start passing out people's meds."

"But Dave..." John begged, wanting to know at least the gist of what the sob story was.

"I can't man, but you know what don't get."

"What?"

"You."

"Huh? What about me?" He asked worriedly.

"Nobody knows anything about you. You could be an absolutely swell guy, or a grade-A mass murderer."

"But I'm not crazy!" He burst out, not wanting anyone to think otherwise.

"Does it matter?" Dave shrugged, and turned away, walking out of the room with his hands in his pockets.

**.**

**.**

**.**

** A/N: Every time John spoke, ohemgeee! Too kawaii uber cute shyness disorder much? ;3 Sometimes I want to actually make a fanfic serious, but then my brain's like, NOPE. Yeeeaaahhh... :b**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, so I prewrote most of this story in my friends special red notebook, aaand I didn't put like ANY pepsicola fluff in it. Sooo, here goes! ^w^ Also I have colorguard tryouts on Thursday, (EEEP! 0.0) so I might not be able to post this until later! :p**

**gravitysabully: Eeek! Can't tell jussst yet... ;3 Sorry it took me a bit longer to update! Bluh, silly colorguard workshops! :33**

**HappilyImperfect: Whooo! New follower! ^w^ Yay! Why was Dave in the mental institution...? And more importantly... Why WAS DAVE? (Hehe, sorry, can't tell juuust yet!) And about Jake, well I DEFINITELY can't tell ya that yet! Haha, um, Dirk and Dave being bros miiight fit... I'll hafta check my totally not on track plot schedule!**

**NekoYuurei: AWWW! ;W; I love you too! Murrr, all my followers are amazing. Jeeeze! And sorry again for not updating so fast this time! :B**

**Insomniac Lazy Author: Oh my cod! Yay! ^w^ (P.S. You're username is legit me... O.O)**

**blackrose1993: Eeeeeeeeeep! Spoilers hon! Haha, maybe you're right, maybe you're wrong... I'll nevfur tellllll~! I love how I'm intriguing all my readers! Teehee, ;D And thank you!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"So, what are we doing today?" John asked happily, whilst swinging his legs from side to side.

"Why don't we go to the game room." Dave supplied, sitting next to his derpy friend.

"Bluh, no, we _always_ go to the game room." He said making a face at the floor. Readjusting his seating on the counter, he surveyed the kitchen, awaiting the blonde's response. It was shiny and squeaky clean, just like the rest of the encampment.

"We could have another rap battle in the office." He supplied after a few minutes, bracing his arms behind him on the counter as his legs dangled as well.

"It's no fair, though. You always win!" John poked the other's arm with the last word, sticking his tongue out and flashing his buck teeth.

"Well it is Friday. Maybe I can get Dirk to set up movie night..." The blonde boy suggested airily, cocking his head to the side in a thinking manner.

"Ohmygoshyesyesyes!" He burst out, grabbing onto his friend's arm and tugging at it excitedly. Dave unconsciously winced as John's hold on his forearm tightened. But as the ravenette's eyebrows scrunched together in worry, Dave snapped his expression into one excluding emotions. "You okay?"

"Just peachy." He hopped off the counter, forcing John to release his grip. "So what movie are we gonna watch." Dave called over his shoulder as he paused at the doorway to the hall for John to catch up.

"Something with Nic Cage!" Was the cheery response as the two boys started down the hall, as they looked for the well-known neon orange scrubs.

"Come on man, those movies fucking suck."

John opened his mouth for a defensive retort, but a familiar deep voice from around the corner shouting "Language." made him shut his trap.

Dave gave a hint of a shrug and turned the corner, allowing both boys to spot the man they had been looking for. "It's not like you don't say it as well." Dave replied emotionlessly.

"Yes, but I am me. Therefore I can say whatever the hell I want." Dirk stated, walking closer and resting a hand on his hip. A small light flashed in Dirk's left eyebrow, as he stopped under an unnaturally bright light. John looked closer to see that the small sparkle of light wasn't just light at all, but a small stud piercing of a green... skull? Oh well, they were about to go watch some Nic Cage!

"Dave and I were wondering if you could maybe, possibly, somehow, set up a movie for us?" John burst out, hardly able to contain his excitement.

"Huh, yeah sure." Dirk said absentmindedly, as he ran a hand through his immaculately styled hair. He started leading them down the winding path of hall that went to the movie room. "Do you guys mind if it's exclusively you two? I doubt Jake will want to watch a movie; he hasn't been feelin' too good lately. I'm getting a little worried; I mean when would he never be up for a movie? But I guess everybody has their good and bad days. And he has yet to meet our new addition to the group! I guess you guys could see him tomorrow if he's feeling all right..." The boys let him ramble on, both of them listening with heavy hearts. Maybe asking for a movie wasn't the best option right then. Especially since it sounded as if one of the other patients weren't feeling well at all.

"Hey man, is it okay if both of us skip out on the movie?" Dave took it upon himself to interject into the older man's tirade.

"So, no movie then?" Dirk turned around and asked curiously, albeit a bit relieved.

"Yeah, I just remembered I had to do an errand for Jade." Dave said, grabbing John's wrist and quickly leading him down the hall and away from the slightly bewildered Dirk.

Once they were out of hearing distance John turned to the blonde. "You don't really have to run an errand for Jade, do you?" He asked softly.

Dave just kept silent and continued to walk on, his grip never loosening on John's wrist.

Minutes later they were both lying on John's bed, limbs stretched out and sprawled over each other's.

"We won't be having a movie night anytime soon, will we?" John asked suddenly, shattering the humble silence between them.

"Not until Jake gets better."

"So no... Not anytime soon."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: You guys have no idea how much I just wanted to chuck the laptop at the wall today, I have had like no brain juice for this chapter... Ugh! Next chap, will definitely have somefin y'all have been askin' for! (Btw I started writing this forever ago, and I did get into colorguard! Yayayay! :3)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Jake/Dirk answers? I think yes. ;3 P.S. You might want some tissues nearby...**

**ILikeAppleSauce: Thank you thank you! Whale, here it is~! The answers to everyfin you've been waiting fur~ OvO (At least concerning Jake and Dirkylicious)**

**Insomniac Lazy Author: Aw yay! Thank you! I'm glad mew think evfurybody is so adorable! ^w^ And your curiosities will soon be put to rest! Wheee~ *w***

**.**

**.**

**.**

He opened the door gently, stepping one foot into the room; he knocked on the inside of the door three times in quick succession. It was his usual signal, no, it was _their_ usual signal. Pulling the rest of his body into the room, he shut the door as quietly as possible. His scrub coated shoes squeaked softly as he neared the blanket covered bundle that was curled up on the only bed in the room. The small window above the metal frame that constituted as the bed's head board, released small amounts of gray, pre-dawn light. The shadows were flung across the room; they dripped down the off-white colored walls as if they'd been slapped across by an erratic painter's brush. The dark and moody scene was comforting in it's familiarity, it was almost as much comfort as Dirk knew it gave the inhabitant of the dank room. The orange covered nurse sat down onto the uncomfortable bed with several soft creaks and squeals from the old springs.

"Jake." He called out gently, but the bundle of blankets and covers didn't move. He was necessarily surprised by the lack of response; it was normal, but still slightly hurtful. Dirk let out a small sigh and kicked off both his scrub booties and shoes, knowing Jake's personal rule of no shoes on the bed. "I'm coming under the covers, watch out skully." He said sweetly as a warning whilst using the other's beloved nickname as a small bribe for kindness in return. Dirk pulled off his triangular sunglasses and set them, now folded, onto the nightstand, knowing full well of Jake's aversion, and hate of the pointy shades. You had to know a lot of things with and about Jake. Each little gesture or name or repetitive phrase was like a small key, small yet unforgivable if forgotten. They were the little keys to unlocking everything about Jake himself, and Dirk was the only one who held them. Dirk was the only one entrusted with the sacred position of keeping and using the subtle keys with the utmost care. You could even say that Dirk was the keeper of the keys, the keys to unlock Jake. The words 'just a nurse' would never be able to be in his vocabulary when it came to Jake. It would always be impossible. Because Dirk never was _just a nurse_to him, and never would be. He gently lifted one of the blankets and crawled underneath it, spotting the huddled up form that was, and always would be, _his_ Jake. Dirk reached to pull his patient into a warm embrace, knowing that Jake would be freezing by this time. At his feather-light touch, Jake flinched away instead. That was to be expected, Dirk should have warned him about his oncoming contact. The blonde pulled away and readjusted his position, so he was comfortably sitting cross-legged towards the middle of the bed. "C'mere Skully, it's me, Dirk. You know, your-" _boyfriend._ He stopped himself before he said something unforgivable, something from the past. That was another key, never bring up the past. Ever. Dirk swallowed, trying to get back his stolen breath. "Your caretaker..." He finished off, struggling to choke the words out. Jake's shoulders hunched over at the last word, but he stayed silent. That was abnormal, which made Jake's behavior even more worrisome. Dirk hoped that whatever was ailing the dark haired man would be gone quickly; he could see that it was stressing Jake that he hadn't been able leave his room and complete his usual routine for days now. That was another key, always complete the routine for the day, or else Jake would become heavily depressed and or severely angry. And with Dirk being his only outlet for his feelings, it wasn't fun when Jake acted out in frustration.

Jake let out a soft mumble, but stayed in his fixed position.

"What was that?" Dirk asked gently, not wanting to push him with questions. Sometimes Jake didn't like questions.

There was no answer for several moments, but Dirk continued to wait, knowing that it just took patience with Jake. Just patience. "...Don't feel good." Was the muttered reply, the words sounded wobbly and unsure, but they were still words. It was a miracle that Jake could talk and that he actually chose to. Dirk remembered how one of the doctors told him that whenever he talked, if he ever did, it would be the equivalent of feeling as if somebody had forcefully shoved cotton balls down his throat and made him try and swallow. Meaning, it would be difficult; unbelievably difficult and painful.

"I know Skully, I know..." He sympathized, his heart aching with the thought of anything making Jake uncomfortable or in pain in any way. "Are you cold?" Dirk asked, wanting to make him feel better as quickly as was possible.

The soft shuffling of movement and heavy creaks of the bed springs hung in the air as Jake slowly started to crawl into the blonde's lap. Dirk waited into he was settled and comfortable before gently wrapping his arms around the other's fragile frame. No longer was the used-to-be-adventurer able to partake in his hobby of rough and tumble fisticuffs. No longer was he able to get up and explore during his exciting, albeit dangerous, adventures. No longer was he able to get up period. There were so many things that he couldn't and wouldn't be able to do. But Dirk would make up for that. It was his personal mission, and one that he _would_ succeed at, at all costs.

"Does it hurt anywhere?" Dirk all but whispered, knowing that loud sounds, and sometimes sounds period, were a no-no.

Jake slowly nodded and curled up against the other's chest, seeking comfort and warmth as a painful and grotesque cough shattered throughout his chest. The cold was worse than he imagined... This was not good, not good at all...

Dirk held him as the coughing fit wracked his body, making him shudder and convulse. "Where does it hurt, Skully? Can you show me?" Dirk asked, as the horrible hacking slowly left his body.

Jake held up a shaking hand and rested a finger on his own cold forehead. He then turned his body, so he was facing Dirk and buried his head into his orange scrub covered chest. Dirk was the only person that gave him the attention that he wanted, and readily received. It was rather ironic how before the incident, Jake was the one to break the orange eyed man's heart, and now he would only answer and react to Dirk himself. It wasn't just ironic, it was sad and morbid beyond recognition of a love story gone wrong. But what else could you do for someone that you loved, without asking really anything in return.

"Oh I know how to fix that lickety-split." Dirk said, a small smile tugging at his lips.

Jake tilted his head up, his eyebrows slightly scrunched together in confusion. Green eyes meeting orange for a second and then flitting away again.

Dirk unraveled one of his arms and started one of his favorite repetitive actions. Starting with his own eyebrow, where the small skull piercing was, he tapped the green stud and then lightly touched the same exact spot on Jake's left eyebrow. "My skull, your skull." He whispered, running his fingers in an arc against his, and then Jake's forehead. "My head, your head." Dirk tapped the crown of his own head three times in quick succession with two fingers, and repeated the action on Jake's head. "My thoughts, your thoughts." He swept a finger lightly across his own bottom lip, and then on Jake's bottom lip as well. "My smile, your smile" The last part was both of their favorites. "Then my kiss is your kiss..." Dirk leaned down sweetly kissed Jake's forehead, right where the ravenette had pointed to earlier. "Is that better?" He asked, slightly out of breath, but smiling none the less. Jake was the only person that he absolutely couldn't keep his expressionless act up around. His stoic emotions were left on the nightstand, right next to his pointy, anime shades.

"Better..." Jake whispered hoarsely, and nodded. Slowly, ever so slowly, the green eyed man lifted his arms and wrapped them around the blonde. It was gesture that Jake normally didn't give, or commit. But it was a slightly unnatural gesture that both enjoyed. Maybe, if they could take small steps like that, Jake really would get better... Dirk tightened his hold; pulling the ravenette closer then was probably necessary. Jake felt his grip tighten and squirmed slightly in the rough hold, but Dirk's heavy arms wouldn't loosen. Jake struggled and squirmed; unable to communicate that it was all too tight, too rough, and too soon. "D-Dirk, no!" He squirmed, pushing, shoving, kicking, anything to get away.

"Jake! Hey, hey it's alright, come on!" Jake wasn't listening though, he was too busy trying to escape. Dirk let go, but had to immediately re-grab Jake as he almost smashed his head onto the metal bed frame during one of his flails. Jake wasn't paying attention, he almost screamed as he was yanked back into his caretaker's embrace.

"D-DIRK! STOP!" Jake was kicking and screaming. He was beyond recollection by that point.

"Jake, shhh, it's okay, c'mon. Skully, it's okay." Dirk tucked the green eyed man's head into his chest and stroked his hair comfortingly. "Skully, hey, shhh, you're alright." Jake would have none of it though, he continued to flail and scream. There was only one thing that would work. Dirk opened his mouth and started to sing softly.

"Honey you are a rock

Upon which I stand

And I came here to talk

I hope you understand

The green eyes, yeah the spotlight, shines upon you

And how could, anybody, deny you

I came here with a load

And it feels so much lighter now I met you

And honey you should know

That I could never go on without you

Green eyes

Honey you are the sea

Upon which I float

And I came here to talk

I think you should know

The green eyes, you're the one that I wanted to find

And anyone who tried to deny you, must be out of their mind

Because I came here with a load

And it feels so much lighter since I met you

Honey you should know

That I could never go on without you

Green eyes, green eyes." By the end of the song Jake had calmed down and was softly cooing in his Nurse's arms. Dirk sang the song over and over, until Jake was sleeping in his arms. Hopefully things would get better...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: The song is Green Eyes by Coldplay, and sorry for the derpy rushed ending murp! This isn't edited~ Sowwy! ;m;**


End file.
